Hermione Never Did Die
by Madame Mad
Summary: In exchange for his life, Voldemort casts a spell on Hermione so that she may live a muggle life, free from the agony of the Wizard War...Her husband, Ron knows the rumours of her death aren't true. He soon finds himself falling in love with her all over
1. Chapter One

  
  


Hermione Never Did Die

By A. Madalong

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


Who am I? This is a question I find myself asking lately...The obvious answer is I'm Hermione Weasley, formerly Hermione Granger. I am Auror, fighting the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort. Every night, I set off on a new mission, with the fear that I will never return home, or when I do return, will my family be there to greet me?

Death has plagued my eyes. Just last week, I watched as my best friend and brother-in-law, Percy Weasley fell dead at the feet of a Death Eater. I tried desperately to save him...But all the curses, charms, and spells I had ever learned blanked from my mind the instant I saw the fateful fear across Percy's face. I am only twenty-six years old, yet I have experienced so much suffering and death....

My family hardly understands... My husband is a Quidditch player- a chaser to be exact. Despite the war, Quidditch is still a part of every day life- it keeps moral up, I suppose. Same with his best friend, the infamous Harry Potter. Both of them spend their days only worrying whether their team will catch the snitch...And then there's Ginny. She's a dear really. She's always so worked up and worried- wondering who will be the next one to 'drop like a flea'. However, she does not know the first thing about death...

Who am I? I am Hermione Weasley... Just a girl, who has be thrown in the middle of a raging war.

  
  


*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Hermione bite her lip, quivering in fear, as she watched the hands of the clock tick above the roaring fireplace. The flames' reflection drowned the sparkle in her brown eyes... Soon it would be time... She slowly took another sip of her tea, and tried to force a smile on her nervous face. She couldn't let anyone see the fear in her shaking hand, or doubtful eyes.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione nodded and replied, "I'm fine, Ginny. Really, I am."

"How about another cup of tea then?" Ginny suggested, standing from her sofa. "I'm sure you have enough time for one more cup, before you have to go to work." Ginny gave an imploring, yet scared look. 

Hermione gave a laugh under her breath. Ginny always referred to Hermione's missions simply as 'work', as though it was some sort of dull desk job. When in reality, there was always the foreboding risk that Hermione's 'place of work' could very well be her grave.

  
  


"No thank-you," Hermione declined politely. The clock struck eleven o'clock, sending shivers down her spine. She gracefully stood from her chair and muttered, "Well, time for work."

Hermione waved her wand, summoning her cloak from the hanger. She reluctantly slipped her arms into the cloak, and clasped the buttons at the front. Then, taking a deep breath in relaxation, she said, "Good bye, Ginny- and thank you...Thank you for everything."

Before Hermione could place her hand on the doorknob, Ginny ran over to her, threw her arms out, and clutched Hermione in a big hug.

"You be careful, Hermione," Ginny cried. "Promise me you'll be careful! Promise you won't end up like Percy! Promise me that we'll be friends forever!"

Hermione pulled away from Ginny, and placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders, looking straight in her eyes. "I promise Ginny," Hermione said. 

With that, Hermione said good-bye to Ginny...Her final good-bye...

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed=^_^= Reviews welcome and always appreciated! Chapter two will be up very shortly, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter Two

  
  


Hermione Never Did Die

Chapter Two

By: A. Madalong

  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


This wasn't an average mission for Hermione...It wasn't really a mission at all. No...The ministry would never have let Hermione go alone on this mission- had they known what she had set out to do that night. 

She had information...Incredible information of Lord Voldemort's whereabouts. But- she was not planning a regular mission... That night she would be meeting with the Dark Lord who had caused her much suffering.

It was a dark manor. Hermione suspected it to be somewhat gloomy, and haunted house like. Two Death Eaters greeted her as she walked to the doorstep.

"Ms. Hermione Weasley?" one hissed.

She nodded her head. The Death Eater signalled for the door to be opened and then heckled, "Please, follow me."

The floorboards creaked, and the smell of spider webs and death filled the hallways. The Death Eater stopped in front of a large doorway, lined with silver carving of snakes. "Enter," he commanded.

Hermione pressed opened the door, and found herself in a large room. Her footsteps echoed as she entered the room. 

"Ms. Hermione, how pleasant for you to join me," a ghostly shadow whispered. 

The person slowly lurked from the dark shadows, revealing the putrid face of Lord Voldemort. Hermione, by reflex, grasped for her wand- but then, closed her eyes remembering why she was there.

"Stay calm," she told herself over again and again. "Just stay calm."

"Tell me," Voldemort coldly said. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because...Because..." Hermione felt her voice shaking. She quickly shook her head, and began to speak in a bold, strong voice. "Because if you kill me, I have placed a charm that will alert everyone in the ministry of your whereabouts."

Voldemort laughed, "Really?"

"Yes, really," repeated Hermione, finding her knees shaking,

"Tell me, Hermione," he said. "What is keeping you from killing me right now?"\

Suddenly Hermione's wand flew from her pocket and slowly levitated in front of her- only a hand's grab away. 

"Because," she snapped, grasping her wand. "Because I...I need your help..." Hermione herself could not believe she had said those words. Her throat was now burning in pain.

  
  


"You do?" Voldemort laughed. "You- the top Auror, need my- the evil villain's help?"

Hermione lowered her eyes, which were slowly being filled with small tears. "Yes," she said quietly. "I can't stand it...I can't the pain...Or the suffering...Or death...I want it to all end! No one gave me a choice to become a witch!...I could have lived a nice, quiet life with my muggle family...But no! All THIS had to happen!"

Hermione threw her arms in the air, looking around the dark room. "THIS had to happen!" she screamed, and then covered her crying face with her hands. 

"Settle down," Voldemort said in a comforting tone. "I can give you what you want. I have the power too. But-"

"But what?" Hermione said, lifting her eyes.

"You may never come back to this world- never" he explained. "I will give you a new life- a muggle life. You will forget everything that has happened to you in the Wizardry World. And everyone in the Wizardry World, will forget you. They will only know you as the Auror who mysteriously disappeared."

Hermione nodded. It was an extreme measure...but she was willing to do it... The death....The death was too much for her...

"Alright," Hermione agreed, snapping her wand in two. "I'm ready..." 

  
  


*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews always welcome and appreciated! More to follow shortly...


	3. Chapter Three

  
  


Hermione Never Did Die

Chapter Three

By: A. Madalong

  
  


*~*~*~*~

Who am I? This is a question I find myself asking lately... The obvious answer is I am Samantha Jones. I am a journalist with the London Times. I'm twenty-six years old, and have a few close friends, and a mother and father who recently retired from the dental profession. I'd have to say, I have a pretty decent life... Then why do I feel empty?

Perhaps it's love I'm missing... My friends are constantly trying to set me up on dates, as is my mother. However- well...I guess I just haven't found that 'someone' special... Or maybe I have.

This must sound silly, but I feel as though I have already that someone special. You know- how when you're in love- you get this feeling in your gut, and-... OK, I know this sounds silly but- 

*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Hermione?...Hermione's dead?" Ginny voice peeped up from the silent room.

"She's disappeared, Ginny," said Arthur Weasley. "Last someone saw here, she was walking with two Death Eaters...And then, her broken wand was sent to the Ministry..."

Ginny let out a wailing cry, and collapsed into Harry Potter's arms. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had all gathered in Ginny's den at Arthur Weasley's command. He had sent urgent owl post to the three, hoping that they would hear the news from him before anyone else.

"Ginny, it's alright," Harry said, kissing her forehead. He tighten his grasp around the shaking Ginny- not wanting to look over at the distressed Ron.

"No...She can't-...She can't be dead," Ron said in a quiet voice, choking on his own words. "She can't BE DEAD!"

Violently, Ron punched the coffee table, and yelled again, "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

Arthur Weasley put his hand on Ron's shoulder for support. "Ron, she died a noble death. She died serving the whole Wizardry World...She's a hero."

"She can't be dead," Ron muttered. "I would know if she was dead. I would FEEL if she was dead... You haven't found her body, have you? How can you know for certain?"

"Her wand, Ron...That's what the Death Eaters do after killing one of our's," he explained, sympathetically. "They break the wand and send it to the ministry."

"Just...Just leave me alone..." Ron mumbled, nudging Arthur's hand from his shoulder. "Just- everyone! Leave me alone..."

Arthur nodded to Harry, signalling for the three to move into the kitchen. Ginny, however stayed behind, and sat on the sofa next to Ron.

  
  


"I believe you," she whispered softly in his ear. 

"Believe what?" he snapped.

"Hermione can't be dead," she continued. "Hermione promised me wouldn't die."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


A/N: I'm leaving the chapters short for affect =^_~= Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Chapter four to arrive shortly....

  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Hermione Never Did Die

Chapter Four

By: A Madalong

  
  
  
  


"Morning Sam," grunted Albert through his lofty mustache. 

Samantha Jones nodded at him as she walked out of the elevator shaft onto floor 2 of the London Times building. Albert's slurps of his coffee could be heard behind piles of papers on his desk, followed by maniacal punch noises on his keyboard.

"You've been busy, I see," Samantha noted, handing Albert a small paper bag. "I thought you might need this."

It took a few moments for Albert to pull himself away from his computer screen, and then his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he opened the wrinkled doughnut bag. After a long whiff of the double chocolate contents, Albert's eyes gleamed.

"Thank you Samantha. You're a dear," he chuckled as he took a large bite of the melting doughnut. "I definitely needed this."

Samantha joined in with his laughter as she looked down at his protruding stomach. Albert Fisher was a man of fifty years, and it showed. He had wispy grey hair that fell tamely over his plump face. His wrinkled skin showed years of a stressful job as the homicide journalist at the London Times.

"These cases just keep getting weirder and weirder," Albert sighed, rolling his eyes at the stack of police reports. "Even got the detective's puzzled."

Samantha shuddered. She had a weak stomach for Albert's talks of murders, but to enlighten him she reluctantly asked, "What's the latest word?"

Albert groaned and sat further back in his chair. "There was a murder last night, on 235 Montgomery St...The strangest thing, really...A lady named Hannah Abbott was killed- her death just as mysterious as the others."

Samantha's face suddenly went blank. 'Hannah Abbott?' she thought...

"Sam, you OK?" Albert asked. "Do you know her?"

Samantha shook her head. "No I don't think so," she said. "The name sounds familiar though. Where did she work?"

"Weird thing again- no one in her neighbourhood seems to know...Just like the others-...She wasn't close to any of her neighbours. By geez, she didn't even have a phone in her home! I'm starting to think we're dealing with some sort of cult," Albert said with only half seriousness.

"Well, I'm glad I'm only the Literature Columnist," Samantha laughed. "Being a bookworm is far better, in my opinion, then being surrounded by death."

"Quite," mumbled Albert. "Quite..."

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Harry in the silent office, the sound of his own heartbeat only accompanied by the ticking clock. It was 8AM, yet hardly the beginning of a typical work day. He would only be at his desk

until about noon, making contacts and reading briefings. Then, for the afternoon he was no longer plain Harry Potter, but instead Harry Potter the famous Quidditch player.

Of course, he wasn't really a Quidditch player. True, he did make the public appearances, and played the odd games or two, but that was only a front, a sort of Clark Kent disguising his true occupation...

After an afternoon in the 'Quidditch' World is when the 'real' work began...When he, Ron, and the other 'Quidditch' players set off to battle in the Dark War...They were officially called the 'Argonauts' after the mythical group of warriors who set off to find the Golden Fleece. The Argonauts were founded by Arthur Weasley. There job was to, of course, defeat the Dark Lord. 

  
  


Harry glanced at the clock again...Only 8:02 AM...The office was incredibly quite without his partner, Ron Weasley...But then again, it was Harry himself who insisted Ron Weasley take time off work, and Arthur Weasley seconded this- not only because Ron was an emotional wreck, but also because Ron was beginning to doubt the significance of the Argonauts.

  
  


"I don't understand," cried a frustrated Ron. "We are supposed to protect the Aurors...Secretly help them in their tasks...Yet we fail to do this. We failed twice when it mattered most! We failed Percy!...And we failed Hermione...Why couldn't we have saved her? We should have saved her!"

"We can not be more than ghosts," said Arthur gently. "We lurk in shadows...No one must know of the Argonauts. You understand that, don't you Ron?"

"Like hell I understand it!" Ron yelled. "I thought I was protecting Hermione by joining the Argonauts!...I could have protected her more had I stayed at home...Been with her more often! Or maybe-...If we had worked together! If Hermione had been an Argonaut-"

"Hermione could not have been an Argonaut," Arthur explained. "You know that as well as I do...The Argonauts are strictly wizard born-"

"Hermione was a hell of a good wizard! Better than me by far!" Ron interrupted.

"She was a great wizard...But it would be too dangerous. Death Eaters...well they can 'find' muggleborn wizards easily...It's like they can smell them..."

"I still don't understand," Ron said angrily, shaking his head. "Why didn't anyone safe Hermione?"

Arthur Weasley looked away from Ron, and then quietly said, "Ron...Hermione was not on a mission that night..."

  
  
  
  


Harry didn't even know what Arthur Weasley had meant be that...But regardless, he insisted looking after Ron's work while he took a break. Ron had moved in with Ginny for a week while he sorted himself out. Harry thought this was a good decision since Ginny definitely had a soft shoulder to lean on...Ginny was a good listener too...Ginny was-

An owl pecking at Harry's office window interrupted his day dreaming. He quickly opened the latch and let his loyal Hedwig perch on his arm, as he quickly opened the letter he had brought.

The parchment only contained three words: Hannah Abbott...Murdered.

  
  


*~*~

A/N: I know it's been AGES since I last updated. I'm so sorry- I've been incredibly busy! So to make up for it, I made this chapter extra long! Don't worry, the next chapter will be up very soon! My muse is working today=^_^= 

Reviews always welcome- and greatly appreciated! Thanks to all those who reviewed so far!

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Hermione Never Did Die

Chapter Five

By: A. Madalong

  
  
  
  


"Still working," a male's voice said, followed by a knock on Samantha's open door.

The glaring reflection from her computer screen showed the rough outline of the plump Albert. She flicked her computer screen off and stood up, gathering her work.

"Just finished," Samantha smiled. "Just finished perfecting my article."

Albert sighed, "Samantha, you're a young lady. You should be having fun...You really do work too hard."

Samantha rolled her eyes and giggled, "Look at you Albert! You're here at- ...what time is it anyway?"

"11:30 P.M.," said Albert. "And I've wasted the day away re-writing this darn article on the Abbott murder! Mr. Prissy-Pratty Editor says the details are too 'shaky'. Too shaky! But there's NO information on he murder! The facts read like a darn science fiction novel!...Anyhow, what's your excuse?"

"Excuse?" Samantha perked. "Haven't you heard? I'm a stuck-up perfectionist who has no social life, or have the girls from the mailroom not told you yet?"

Albert smirked, "I think somebody needs a doughnut!"

Samantha forced a laugh but then refused the offer, "No thanks, Albert."

"No really," he continued. "I won't be able to sleep til I get this article finished anyhow. So how about it? Let's go get us some doughnuts! Then maybe you'll escort me to Hannah Abbott's house? We'll pester around there, dig up some information for ol'Albert?"

Though Samantha felt her stomach churl at the mere suggestion of visiting the crime scene, for some reason she found the idea slightly appealing- just as she had felt she knew Hannah Abbott...But she couldn't...Could she? According to reports, no one knew Hannah Abbott. And as the mailroom girls had said, Samantha didn't exactly have a booming social life.

"Sounds like a plan," Samantha agreed.

And then, the two left the second floor of the London Times building...

  
  


*~*~*~

  
  


Here he was...235 Montgomery St., home to former classmate Hannah Abbott. Harry vaguely remembered her. She was always a cute girl. Even in her last year at Hogwarts she wore her hair in pigtails, and had a glowing, pink face...Harry hated thinking of her as a memory. It was as though she was a puzzle, whose years brought misplacement of pieces and fading to the colours. That's how he thought of Percy now. Pieces of Percy were lost by the day, memories faded to dust...But Hermione-...He still remembered Hermione...Her bushy hair, and cute nose and- ...Well, it was as though Hermione never did die.

  
  


The rain poured heavily on Harry's windshield. Harry parked his muggle car on the side of the street. Hannah's house was lite, not by lively reading lamps or porch lights but by the blue and red flashing cop cars. Harry promptly made his way to the bright, yellow tape surrounding Hannah's yard. A uniformed police man halted Harry and asked for identification. Harry flashed his badge, which was enchanted by a charm to grant him access to the scene. However, for some reason the police officer would not let Harry pass.

"I'm sorry sir, that is not proper identification," the man said. "May I ask who you work for?"

Harry, frustrated, showed the police officer his enchanted badge again.

"Sir, I must ask you to back away from this site," the police man said more aggressively.

Harry was about to grab for his wand when a blurred figure in a dark raincoat made his way to the police officer. "He's with me," the man grunted, lifting the tape for Harry.

Harry followed the man into the house, and after wiping the rain from his eyes, realized it was Ron. 

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at Gin-"

"Luckily I am here, or you would be in some trouble from my dad," Ron said quietly, gesturing at Harry's wand. "Exnay on the magicay- remember?"

Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Well these stupid badges don't seem too work to well when wet...Anyway- quit giving me heck! You're not suppose to be working!"

"Well you're not keeping me cooped up at Ginny's," Ron remarked snidely. "Besides, she's more of a wreck than I am. I had no idea she was so close to Hannah. Apparently Ginny once borrowed Hannah's quill in the fifth year."

Harry couldn't help but letting out a small laugh. "Well that's Ginny alright. She's a tad overemotional, wouldn't you say? It's quite a surprise how calm she was when Herm-"

Harry quickly bite his tongue, praying Ron was ignoring him. Evidently he was, for he remained quiet as he lead Harry to the upstairs bedroom. 

"This is where it happened," Ron explained. "This is where another of our innocent fell victim..."

  
  
  
  


*~*~*

  
  


A/N: Yay to me! Look at how fast I updated! =^_^= *drowns in her sea of self-glory* 

I have been reading a Patricia Cornwell (great author) book, which explains my whole crime scene idea=^_^=

Anyhow, reviews ALWAYS appreciated! I promise I will no longer neglect this story and continue updating regularly! Thanks for reading =^_~=

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Hermione Never Did Die

Chapter Five

By: A. Madalong

  
  
  
  


It was raining hard...And Albert decided to park a block away from Hannah Abbot's home. 

"So, what is your plan exactly?" Samantha asked.

"You mean our plan, dear," smirked Albert. "...Wait- what plan?"

"What?" Samantha gasped in disbelief. "Do you actually think you can just prance through the yellow 'Do Not Enter' lines? I can't believe this! Albert, you're going to get us in a lot of trouble!"

Albert laughed, "Where's the Ginger Spice in you, Samantha?"

Samantha looked a tad offended, if not shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Come on Sam! You gotta show those mailroom girls that there's more to you than a brain and blazer! You gotta take off your jacket, let down your hair- cause some havoc!" cheered Albert.

Samantha crossed her arms, and after a short silence said, "Alright...Well first, they will never let you through the front door, nor will those police men be welcoming to your questions. If you want the real info, I suggest we sneak through the guards and get to the actual scene."

"Samantha, I'm impressed...But how are we going to do that?" 

"Well, it's a two story building, and there's a large tree in the back in front of the bedroom window. I know this for certain because I noted it when we were driving up the street behind the house. If we could sneak through the neighbour's backyard, I'm sure we can make our way into the bedroom by climbing the tree," explained Samantha.

Albert laughed in satisfaction, "You know Mr. Prissy-Pratty Editor is wasting your talent on the Literature section. You could be a real reporter Samantha. But, sneaking into the crime scene- isn't that breaking a law?...or two...or three?"

"It sure is," nodded Samantha. "But really Albert- you should let your hair down, take off your jacket- and maybe buy yourself some Spice Girls shoes."

"Alright," chuckled Albert. "You win! Only thing is, I don't think I could climb this belly up that tree! You're going to have to go alone, Samantha."

"Alone?" she echoed with a cry.

"Yep, I'll be waiting here with the get-away car! Good luck!" 

  
  


*~*~

  
  


"Voldemort let-"

  
  


"He let her-"

"He let Hermione Granger the Auror live!"

"Why?"

"It can't be! He hated-"

"She was a mudblood!"

"He let her live! It's true!"

"YOU IMBECILES!"

  
  


Suddenly the room of whispering Death Eaters ceased. The steady footsteps echoed through the marble room. As he walked, his glare hushed the mumbled gossips. He- also known as the Prince of Death among Death Eaters- had that intimidating effect on people. No one wanted to be on Draco Malfoy's 'bad side' after all.

"You imbeciles!" Draco again shouted. "Ranting and gossiping on like a pack of muggle women! And doubting the power of your Dark Lord! You make me sick!"

A young Death Eater fell to his knees in front of Draco, clinging to his forest green robe which fell over his black, leather pants. "Please, please forgive us!" the Death Eater plead.

Draco looked down at the grovelling Death Eater with disgust before kicking him with his steel-toe boot. "Do not touch me! You crying baboon of a traitor!"

Draco fanned his cloak out of reach from the crying Death Eater, and then addressed the entire room of Death Eaters. "That's what all of you are! Measly traitors! Do you actually think that mudblood Auror Hermione Granger showed up our powerful Dark Lord?"

"But Draco we saw her and-"

"Shut up!" snapped Draco. "You saw only what Lord Voldemort wanted you to see! Do you not think he had his reasons for doing what he did? Do you DARE question his master plan?"

"No, no, not at all," another Death Eater replied quickly. "It's just...Why would he keep her alive?"

Draco slowly walked to the Death Eater who spoke. He grinned slightly, and then in a quick moment grabbed the Death Eater from the ground by his neck- pushing him up against the marble wall. 

"It is all a part of the Dark Lord's master plan," Draco hissed, spitting in the Death Eater's face. Then he threw the Death Eater to the ground, and turned to face the other Death Eaters again.

"He is using her!" Draco announced. "He is using that pathetic mudblood to fulfill his master plan! ...He is using her to kill Harry Potter."

  
  


*~*~

  
  


A/N: I just had to put Draco in leather pants...*drools*...Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed! =^_^= Please review! Tell me how I'm doing! =^_~= (As I say: you got this far, why not mark yer territory?). 

  
  


More to follow...

  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Hermione Never Did Die

Chapter Seven

A. Madalong

  
  


*~*

  
  


"Ron, what exactly are we doing here?" Harry asked with a tad of frustration in his tone.

Harry's eyes quickly surveyed the late Hannah Abbot's room. The dresser, window clasps, picture frames and other inanimate objects that used to smell of life, had already faded to memories with the muggle dusting powder to find fingerprints. Every inch of the room had been photographed by the police, and Hannah's body had been lifelessly dragged to the morgue. 

"This seems more of a-...well an Auror's job," Harry added.

Ron was searching through one of Hannah's dresser drawers. He mumbled, "There's something here...Something the Aurors missed...Something they wouldn't think to look for."

"What?" Harry replied a tad shocked. "You mean-...Wait a second! This isn't exactly a protocol mission, now is it?"

Ron looked up from the drawer. He had half of smile on his face, and a small, metal object in his hand. "They didn't make you an Argo for nothing," he smirked, throwing Harry the object.

It was a shiny metal crest, no larger than the palm of Harry's hand. The crest was engraved with a marking of a silver snake curled around a large sword. Protruding from the sword, was a small emerald jewel that glinted in Hannah's dim lite room. After examining the crest, a puzzled expression came across Harry's face.

"I understand why my badge didn't work now," Harry said. "I understand that you were the one who sent me the owl briefing- and I understand this isn't an Argonaut mission at all."

Ron nodded, "Very good, Harry."

"But what I don't understand is why we are here? Or what this crest-thing is?"

Ron quietly remarked, "There is more to Hannah's death than it appears...Try pressing the jewel on that crest."

Upon following Ron's instructions, the room suddenly was engulfed by a black darkness. Then, a green flare glinted from the emerald, and sparkled as it flew around the room. Then another green flare did the same- and another and another. The green sparkles twirled through the room, causing Harry to become slightly dizzy. They flew faster and faster- faster and faster. Until- suddenly, the sparkles froze, taking the shape a snake slithering around a sword- the same picture that appeared on the crest.

The snake's head turned to face Harry eye-to-eye. It hissed as it opened it's mouth, revealing two large fangs. Harry jumped back in fear and by reflex, hit the jewel again. To his relief- the room transformed back to it's regular state.

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead and regained his footing. His eyes squinted at Ron, trying to adjust to the light in Hannah's room.

"What was THAT?" he gasped.

  
  


"It's the sign," Ron answered. "It's the mark of the Prince of Darkness."

  
  


*~*~

  
  


Samantha hadn't remembered climbing a tree since she was seven years old. Only two more branches to go til she could pry herself into the bedroom window, Samantha's hands were bleeding and blistered.

"Fin-a-ly here," she groaned, clutching the window ledge.

"All- I- have- to- do- is -pull- my- self- up- and-"

Samantha's eyes could now see in the window. Oh no! People! No one was suppose to be in that room!...Samantha could vaguely see two silhouettes through her blurry, tired eyes...Then, one of the figures- Oh no! Did he see her?...The shadow walked toward the window. Samantha tried to grab the tree branch- this was such a horrible idea!...Too far!...Then-

  
  


"STUPEFY!"

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


A/N: I hope you enjoyed=^_^= More to follow soon...

(Unfortunately school is crazy right now- but I'll update AT LEAST once a week. But who knows? Maybe the Goddess of Homework Procrastination will give me a kick in the boot and you might see another chapter earlier!)

Thank you for your reviews! Reviews always welcome and appreciated greatly=^_^=


	8. Chapter Eight

  
  


Hermione Never Did Die

Chapter Eight

By: A. Madalong

  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~**

  
  


Who am I?...This is a question I have been asking myself lately. No matter how hard I search my mind, I can not seem to find an answer...But perhaps that's where my fault lies.

Perhaps I should look for the answer elsewhere...in my heart...in my soul...

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  


The hospital carried the same putrid stench as Hannah Abbot's room had. The smell of death lingered even in the waiting room, among the auras of lament.

Ron Weasley slumped in his chair, glancing anxiously at the ticking clock. Due to the Dark War, it was necessary to have Wizard Doctors in muggle hospitals. Muggles often found their selves casualties to magical ailments, curses and injuries. The Wizard Doctors, undercover and disguised as regular medics, not only tried to cure or save the muggles, but also were responsible for casting memory charms to ensure the secrecy of the Wizardry World. 

"Think she's OK?" Harry whispered, leaning toward Ron in his chair.

"Of course she's OK," Ron muttered. "The question is, will we be OK."

Though the Argonauts had authority to use magic on muggles under any circumstance, the two wizards had NOT been on an authorized Argonaut mission that night. Ron was in a pot of boiling water. Surely he would hear from his boss, and father, Arthur Weasley about the unapproved mission- and his using a 'stupefy' spell on a muggle.

A doctor shadowed Ron from the dim light in the hospital lighting. Ron raised his eyes to meet the doctor's. Her chubby neck, and round face warmed him with familiarity.

"Dr. Pomfrey," Ron acknowledged, nodding his worried face.

"Why hello Ron and Harry," she said, with a smile. "Still getting into trouble, I see."

Ron did not return the smile. He simply questioned, "Is she alright?"

Dr. Pomfrey let out a suggestive cough, and signalled for Ron and Harry to follow her, away from the muggles. She lead them to a small hospital room, apart from the regular 'rooms' divided only by green curtains. The room they stood in was only for 'special' cases. The girl appeared to still be unconscious, lying still in the bed- knocked out from the 'stupefy' spell.

  
  


"She's been slipping in and out of conscience," Dr. Pomfrey explained. "She'll be alright. After all, it was only a Stupefy curse- a very powerful, unexcepted one, but still a very mild spell. However, her recovery is not what I'm worried about."

Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances. "What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, last time she was conscious, I asked her if she knew her name," Dr. Pomfrey continued. "Her only response was 'Hermione'".

  
  


*~*~*~

  
  


Her eyelids felt like heavy, wet drapes. She used all her might to heave them open- to create a small slit, revealing her surroundings. 

Where was she?...Her eyesight was blurry...She could vaguely see three people, standing around her- two males and one females, though she could not make out any details.

Then, her hearing returned to her. At first, she could only hear the sound of murmured voices and the steady beat of her own heart...Then the sounds became clearer- the voices more familiar.

"She's awake again,"

"Miss? Miss?" 

"Can you tell us your name?"

"My name?" she murmured.

  
  


She heaved her eyes open, now able to see the man before her. She could see her pale reflection in his green eyes, partly covered by his dark, messy hair...His messy hair...His hair was always like that. 

Wait!...How did she know that?...And the scar? He had a scar on his forehead. It meant something- it was important...But how did she know? And why was it familiar?

"Yes, your name please?"

She tried to search for her name. What was her name?...All she could remember was a soft voice, whispering-...whispering her name in her ear, along with the words 'I love you'. 

She began to answer, the sound falling from her lips, "My name is...My name is Herm-"

And then- It suddenly hit her- like a speeding bullet, or a double decker bus. She was Samantha Jones. Samantha Jones...The journalist...The journalist who did not know of whispered 'I love you's' , or of silly scars. She knew of her professionalism, and family, and of determination.

  
  


"I'm...I'm Samantha Jones."

  
  


*~*~*~

A/N: Since the last chapter was a tad on the short side, I put this chapter up early=^_^= I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews greatly appreciated! Thanks to all those for reading and reviewing! =^_^=


	9. Chapter Nine

Hermione Never Did Die

Chapter Nine

By: A. Madalong

  
  


*~*~*~*~

"My name is Herm-"

Ron's heart skipped a beat, as he lifted his eyes. The woman clearly wasn't Hermione...There was hardly any resemblance appearance wise... "But then...why do I feel as though I know her?"

"My name is Samantha Jones," the woman said, with more composure in her voice. "Who...Who are all of you?...And what am I doing here?"

Harry, hands stuffed in his black pant pockets, glanced over at Ron, hoping he would explain the 'stupefy' incident. But more importantly, hoping Ron had forgotten, or would disregard the 'Hermione' reference. 

"Ahem," Harry coughed.

But Ron seemed to be in a trance- staring at Samantha Jones. He had a glassy look over his eyes, and a mixed expression of bewilderment and confusion on his face.

"Alright then," Harry muttered. "Well, Miss Samantha Jones, you seemed to have fallen out of a tree..."

"A tree?" she repeated.

"Yes...At the Abbott murder scene," Harry continued. "What exactly were you doing there, by the way?"

Samantha began to blush, and she became rather fidgety with her hands. "Well, you see...er...I'm a reporter...and-...Am I in trouble?"

Dr. Pomfrey turned towards Harry, lifting her eyebrows. "Well, as a professional, you should follow the rules of conduct. Rule breaking is a no-no."

Harry suddenly became rather fidgety like Samantha, and hunched his shoulders in shame.

"I'm sorry...You know..." Samantha stuttered. "It's just...Well...It's terrible what happened to Hannah Abbott. Yet no is reporting anything, it's all top secret. It's unfair. It's unfair that her murderer is out roaming the streets. Why Hannah was only 26! That's the same age as me!"

"What?" Ron snapped, suddenly breaking out of his transfixed state. "What did you just say?"

"Well...I said I was sorry, and that what happened to Hannah Abbott was tragic," Samantha repeated. "And that-"

"No," Ron interrupted with sudden interest. "Tell me the part about Hannah's age again...How did you know Hannah was twenty-six?"

"Well...I don't know...It's just...I guess I assumed and-"

"Tell me," Ron stated firmly. "Does the name Hermione Granger mean anything to you?"

Before Samantha could answer, Harry quickly snapped, "Ron, don't do this."

  
  


"Ssshh," Ron hissed. "Let her answer."

"Hermione Granger..." she mumbled. "The name sounds familiar...I don't know...I vaguely- I don't know why- for some reason I'm associating her name with a big snake. A silver and green snake if that makes any sense...And the snake...It- ...did the snake kill her?"

The room was suddenly struck by silence. Even Dr. Pomfrey's face paled.

"How is it that you are seeing these things? These images?" Ron asked quietly and slowly, as he gulped down a tear.

"I don't know...It's like all here in my head...But cloudy..." she said.

"Ron, can I speak with you for a moment outside?" Harry said, signalling towards the door.

Ron complied, and the two stepped outside into the busy traffic of the hospital. The putrid smell of death and illness was now a relief from the tension in the other room. For a brief moment, Ron just stood silent, concentrating on nothing but inhaling and exhaling.

"She could be a divinationist- see into the past," Harry finally said. "She could know what happened to Hermione."

"I don't know..." Ron said. "It just seems...It seems like I know her...There's a connection."

"She could be connecting you to Hermione through her," Harry suggested.

"But that would mean Hermione is dead...Muggles can only be connect to spirits...Harry, I know you disapprove of this...But I think Hermione is alive." 

  
  


*~*~*~*~

A/n: I'm sooo sorry I terribly neglected this story. My excuses: a) life is CRAZY! I honestly temporarily LEFT the world of fanfiction b) this was a hard chapter to write...But alas, the plot is under control- so stayed tuned=^_^= Thanks for the reviews, please leave another =^_~= (You made it this far, why not mark yer territory?)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

  


Hermione Never Did Die  
_By: A. Madalong_  
  
  
*~*~*

  
  


"So, you say this muggle knows what happened to Hermione?" Arthur Weasley asked, with quite a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Well yes," Ron confirmed. "She had a vision of some sort. She thinks a snake killed Hermione."

Arthur raised his eyebrows suspiciously, and repeated, "A snake?

"Yes, a silver and green snake," Ron went on.

"Silver and green? Slyther- Wait!" Arthur shook his head, regaining his sensibility. "Ron, think about what you're telling me...First, you went on an unauthorized mission. Then, you cast a spell a muggle! And now, you want me to give you the OK to work with this muggle- work with a MUGGLE on a TOP SECRET WIZARDRY mission!"

Ron hushed his father, calming him down- for the two were standing in a muggle hospital hallway, and now were attracting quite a few, odd stares.

"Father," Ron said. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have broken protocol...But you know what's it been like...First Percy...Then Hermione, my wife...And now this muggle somehow knows what happened to Hermione– well, I'm sorry but whether or not you give me the OK on this, I'm going to go through with it...It this muggle knows where Hermione is, I'm going to find out all that I can."

"Ron, Hermione is-...well, we received her wand at the office broken in half. She's dead, Ron," Arthur said. "She lives on in our memories and hearts."

"No–she's not dead...Hermione never did die, and I'm going to find out what happened to her."

*~*~*~*~*~

"So, it's Ron Weasley right?" Samantha Jones asked, as she sat down at a table in "Beans and Butter" Coffee Shop.

"Yes, that's right," Ron nodded. "Now, I'd like to thank you again, Samantha, for helping me out."

"I'm glad to help," she smiled. "It's just...well...I've never really thought of myself as a psychic before. To tell you the truth, I think all that divinationist stuff is a silly waste of time."

Ron let a smile laugh, remembering how frustrated Hermione would become in Professor Trelawney's classes. She called it an 'imprecise form of magic that involves too much wooly guesswork!'

"What's so funny?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Ron sighed. "It's just- well" He looked up in Samantha's eyes. "You remind of someone I know."

"Really?" Samantha asked surprised. "I feel the same way about you."

Ron then felt a warm hand on his. Samantha grasped his hand and said, "Ron, I'm so sorry."

"Wh- why?" he said, dazed by her touch and her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ron," she continued. "I had to do it...I had to make the deal."

"What deal?"

"The death was too much, the war was just too much-"

"Samantha?...Samantha, what are you talking about?"

"Ron, please forgive me?"

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Draco took a deep breath as he entered Lord Voldemort chambers. "You summoned me, my Lord?"

"The time to kill is near," hissed Voldemort.

"Then, the plan? It worked?"

"Don't sound so surprised!" Voldemort snapped. "Of course it worked...That mudblood Hermione lead us straight to Harry Potter and his little sidekick Ron Weasley. Apparently, they aren't just Quidditch players."

"So, it's true then," Draco said. "There is a secret Wizardry force...The Argonauts..."

"Not for long," Voldemort laughed.

  
  
*~*~*~  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!=^_^= A comment, suggestions, or even a 'hey, I read your story' will do! Thanks! And thanks so much to those who have been reviewing! It means a lot to me! 


End file.
